In the Middle of a Legendary Civil War
by Dahliaheartkitty
Summary: Lisa wakes up on her birthday and gets a Pokemon to start her new adventure. Life seems easy, meeting old friends and gaining new ones, but not everything is perfect and easy. There's lots of new enemies and challanges that her group will face, but will she learn how and why she's in the middle of everything? Bad with summaries, sorry, hope you like the story though! T for language


I wake up finding myself on the floor. I get up and I could see that my blankets are scattered around me and partially on my bed. What happened?

"Lisa!" I hear my mom from downstairs.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Your aunt from the Sinnoh region is here!" She yelled. Oh yes, she's here! I quickly get up and frantically run around my room getting clothes. After a sec I realized that I couldn't really see in the dark because my curtains are closed. I open them and I see a Pidgey outside. I then run around, sadly, making so many noises. I finally end up in mid thigh black shorts and a black turtleneck shirt. I then grab my knee high socks and then put my shoes over them. I then looked at myself in the mirror by my desk. I have tanned skin and my hair is raven black. I look pretty good except for my frizzy bed hair.

I quickly get a brush and I tried to brush it out as fast as I can. I finally get it untangled and I threw it onto my unmade bed. I then rush out the door and I run down the stairs. I then went into the kitchen to see my mom and my aunt at the table drinking coffee. They look over at me.

"Finally you're awake!" My aunt, Ellie, said.

"Yep, any coffee?" I asked and mom nodded her head. She then holds out a cup and I rush over to her and grab the cup and chugged it all. I then placed the it on the table and took a seat next to mom.

"Ok, now that you're finally up today's the day!" My aunt said going into her bag that was next to her and pulls out a pokeball. Oh my...

"Really?" I yelled aloud and she nodded her head. "What is it?" I asked as she gave me the pokeball.

"Check and see it for yourself," aunt Ellie said. I nodded my head and grew the pokeball at the floor. It opened and a pokemon comes out. It has black feet, black floppy ears, and long arms with white ovals on its hand. It's a Riolu! "This pokemon is a Riolu, I caught it on my way to visit and decided to give you this pokemon as an early birthday gift," Ellie explained.

"Ri ri Lu," the pokemon nodded its head and looks up at me with its brown eyes. My eyes widened. Oh my god!

"Hi Riolu!" I yelled and I got down off the chair and held out my hand towards him. He looks at me carefully before taking it and shook my hand.

"You two are now partners and you should look for each other's back," my mom said and I looked at her.

"Yeah," I said and looked down at Riolu, "we're going to have an amazing adventure!" I said and Riolu seemed to like the thought of an adventure it started

to jump and cheer.

"Ri ri Riolu!" it said and I look back at mom and Ellie.

"Well I'm going to be going I guess," I said and mom took something out.

"Don't forget your pokegear," she said holding out my grey and black machine.

"Thanks," I said and grabbed Riolu's arm and dragged him back up to my room. "Riolu I need to get my things before I leave and take some money, ok." I asked when we reach my room. He nodded his head and jumped onto my bed to sit down. "Do you want to go into your pokeball?" I asked him, he shakes his head and I get my messenger bag. "I guess you don't like it in there." I asked, he nodded his head. "Well let's get going," I said and started to walk out, he follows me and I totally almost forgot Riolu's pokeball on the table. I quickly ran to grab it and run out.

"Wait, take these," my aunt said holding out five extra pokeball a out. I nodded my head and put them all onto my belt. I run to the door where Riolu was, I turn around and waved goodbye. I then open the door and walked out. There is still snow on the ground from the night before. It's really nice! I then look around and we basically live in the middle of nowhere. I take one step forward and the door behind me opens.

"Hey Lisa, while I was coming up here Professor Elm talked to me, go down the mountain to New Bark town and talk to him..." My aunt said and I nodded my head. "Ok bye bye," she said and closed the door. I then look down at Riolu.

"Should we get going?" I asked him, he nods his head and we walk away from the house. I go south towards route 46 I look over at Riolu and he looks cold. "You cold Riolu?" I asked him. He shakes his head and catches up to me. "Ok...wait I haven't told you who I am!" I yelled and held out my hand, "I'm Lisa!" I said and he takes my hand and I shake it. "Ok let's get to going!" I said and we both continue down the mountain. After a half hour we finally get to route 46. The snow ended a whiles ago.

Riolu doesn't seem cold now. "You feeling any warmer?" I asked him. He nods his head. "So I guess you're the strong quiet type?" I asked he looks up at me curiously. "Yep I guess you are," I said and it wasn't that long until we reach this ledge. I look down and it seems safe enough to jump down. I jumped down and Riolu follows suit. We continue to walk and I see a bunch of trainers. I then look over to Riolu, "do you know what level you are?" I asked and he nods his head and holds out his hands, 6? "What moves do you know?" I asked him.

He takes his leg and does a high kick, he then bites but it's actually crunch, he then shows a quick attack and then he does a focus punch. "So you know, high jump kick, focus punch, crunch, and then quick attack and your a level 6?" I asked making sure, he shakes his head and grabs my hands and held them out. "10?" I asked. He then nods his head, "wow your pretty strong, where did my aunt find you..." I asked.

"Rio riolu," he said I for some reason understood him.

"Iron island." I asked and he nods his head quickly. "Cool, well you ready to battle if they find us?" I asked. He seems to smile and nod his head. I then started to walk away. I see lots of people and me personally I really don't want to battle so early in the morning I'm so tired. "Let's be like ninjas and sneak our way past them," I said and I guess he's tired also because he nodded his head slowly. I find a tree and I quickly and quietly climb it. I reach to the top parts of the branch and I sit on a big sturdy one. Riolu followed suit and sits right next to me. "Should we wait?" I asked him. He nods his head. I then yawned and he looks over at me, "it's nothing, I'm just tired for some reason..." I said and he narrows his eyes at me.

"Ri ri rio riolu," he said like if he were chewing me out for not getting enough sleep.

"I could take a nap," I offered. He nods his head. "Ok, if you're not tired and you're not going to take a nap then you could keep watchs the middle of the night!" He said yelling a bit and then yawned. I yawned also and we went quiet. "Where do you think we should sleep, it's pretty late, and it'll take so long to get to Cherrygrove city," he said yawning again. I nodded my head I then spotted a tree.

"Well I see a tree over there," I said pointing to it. I then run over to it I then quickly climb it like a Skitty. I then sit on a branch and lean my back against the center of the tree. I then look down to see James running up to me.

"Don't you remember what happened earlier, shouldn't you be sleeping on the ground?" He asked. I then looked down and shook my head and smiled.

"One I feel more comfortable up here, and if, IF, I fall at least I'll land onto something soft," I said and laughed. He just glares at me.

"Heh, like I'll purposely sleep under you!" He said and went down to lay against the tree a little ways away from me. "Night," he said and I nodded my head to tired to talk. I then lay down in the tree and I still had my bag on, so I placed it on the tree and I laid my head in. I then fell asleep feeling a bit too warm.


End file.
